


You're as red as the tomatoes I'm supposed to buy

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Hari Hangyul berubah dari musikal solo dengan tomat merah sebagai audiens ke bertemu si cakep yang wajah merahnya ketika ketawa lucu banget.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	You're as red as the tomatoes I'm supposed to buy

_I don’t like tomatoes and I don’t think they like me_ _I wouldn’t say I hate them and they’re not my enemy_

Hangyul menimbang-nimbang dua buah tomat di tangannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dahinya mengernyit ketika kedua tangannya merasakan tingkat keempukan tomat di tangannya. Jangan terlalu keras, jangan terlalu lunak, kata Mama tadi sebelum ia berangkat. Katanya karena terlalu lunak maupun terlalu keras membuat rasa saos tomat jadi nggak seenak seharusnya. Tapi memang standar keras sama lunaknya tomat itu, seperti apa sih? Bingung. Jadi dia dari tadi memencet-mencet pelan kedua tomat ditangannya sambil bernyanyi lirih, agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung supermarket lainnya.

_We do our best to co-exist by staying far apart_

Ia peragakan liriknya dengan merentangkan tangannya ke depan, menjauhkan kedua tomat itu dari tubuhnya. Dia sebenarnya juga nggak paham ini lagi ngapain, tapi ia bosan dan bingung memilih-milih tomat, jadi ia melakukan hal lain yang lebih menarik, misalnya menyanyikan lagu _The Tomato Song_ ini.

_I don’t like tomatoes they always make me far..., too unhappy_

Hangyul memandang kejauhan seolah-olah tomat-tomat di depannya memang membuatnya sedemikian sedih.

Untung supermarket sepi nggak sih. Kalau rame kan malu, ada banyak audiens. Untuk saat ini cukup tomat-tomat di hadapannya ini saja yang menjadi saksi konser impromtu Hangyul. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya dan kembali ke awal lagi. Kali ini lebih menghayati dengan mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seolah tengah menatap audiensnya satu demi satu.

Tapi pandangan Hangyul jatuh ke muka kebingungan seseorang di pinggir pendingin _frozen food_. Terlihat bingung karena dia terdiam lama dan mengitarkan pandangan ke sepanjang pendingin. Sebentar kemudian dia bergerak mendekati item tertentu, kemudian bengong beberapa detik, setelah itu berjalan lagi, bengong lagi. Begitu selama beberapa menit Hangyul diam-diam mengamati orang itu. Kenapa ya bisa ada orang bingung di depan kotak pendingin? Entah apa alasannya tapi sebagai seorang warga negara yang baik Hangyul memutuskan untuk menawarkan bantuan.

(Juga karena sepertinya membantu orang lebih seru daripada memilih tomat, ini sih bisa nanti).

“Bingung kenapa kulkasnya bisa ada lampunya, ya?” sapa Hangyul sambil berdiri di sebelah lelaki yang ia lihat tadi. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata anaknya cakep. Hangyul nggak pake kacamata jadi dari jauh cuma kelihatan bentuk manusia saja tadi. Bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya nggak terlalu mancung tapi cantik, bibirnya tebal dan lucu banget ada gigi kelinci gemes yang kelihatan waktu mulutnya membentuk huruf O karena kaget tiba-tiba ada orang seganteng Hangyul menyapa.

(Hangyul percaya diri dia ganteng, _what about it_ ).

Terus tiba-tiba si Cakep ketawa. Ketawanya yang geli banget sampai susah napas. Jujur Hangyul bingung, apa pertanyaannya lucu? Atau kotak pendinginnya lucu? Atau justru, muka Hangyul lucu? Entahlah. Tapi katanya biar sopan kalau ada orang ketawa ikut ketawa, kan? Jadi Hangyul ikut ketawa, walaupun agak kering karena nggak tahu juga dia ngetawain apa. Entah gimana si Cakep ketawa semakin geli setelah Hangyul ketawa. Jadi mereka berdua di sini, di pinggir pendingin _frozen food_ , yang satu ketawa histeris yang satu ketawa sinetron.

Hangyul tadi kebanyakan menghirup sisa pestisida dari tomat atau kenapa sih, harinya mendadak aneh banget gini. Atau mereka berdua terkena polusi CFC? Eh bener nggak sih kotak pendingin ngeluarin CFC? Hangyul sudah bingung jadi semakin bingung.

Hangyul menunggu sampai si Cakep selesai ketawa, yang untungnya nggak lama kemudian, setelah dia mengusap sudut-sudut matanya yang basah. Ada juga ya, orang semakin cakep ketika matanya berkaca-kaca. Hari ini kayaknya pantas menjadi Hari Paling Membingungkan bagi Hangyul.

“Kalo gue bingung sama lampunya, lo mau jelasin?” tanya si Cakep setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi masih ada senyum manis dari sisa-sisa tawanya di bibir itu.

“Ya nggak juga sih. Gue nggak ngerti listrik nih, sorry.”

Si Cakep kembali tertawa. “Kalo gue minta saran enaknya gue beli apa buat stok di kos, bisa bantuin nggak? Gue baru aja pindah dan pertama kalinya merantau. Baru tahu pilihan makanan beku ada sebanyak ini.”

“Oh itu mah gampang! Lo ada minyak sama penggorengan kan? Sini ikut gue.” Akhirnya! Hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain memilih tomat. Urusan tomat bisa nanti lagi, bikin saos tomat _homemade_ bisa nanti atau bahkan besok lagi. Tapi membantu sesama manusia belum tentu ada kesempatan terulang kembali.

(Sebenarnya ada, ini cuma Hangyul sedang menjustifikasi tindakannya).

Hangyul membawa si Cakep ke bagian favoritnya. “Sebelum lo berkelana ke dunia _frozen food_ , gue kenalin dulu ke Trias Politika-nya, kentang shoestring, nugget, sama sosis!” Hangyul menunjuk masing-masing item yang dia sebutkan dengan penuh semangat.

Si Cakep mengangguk-angguk serius, “kenapa lo pilih tiga itu?”

“Karena mereka bertiga superior! Kayak Tuhan. Jadi kita sebagai makhluk nggak perlu mempertanyakan kekuasaan Tuhan.” Oke ternyata membuat si Cakep tertawa rasanya cukup menyenangkan dan _rewarding_ juga. Tapi Hangyul harus segera mendapatkan namanya karena walaupun memang cakep aneh juga terus-terusan menyebut si Cakep di kepalanya.

Ia memutar otak.

“Liat deh, di situ bahkan ada nugget yang bentuk huruf-huruf gitu. Nama lo siapa? Sini gue bantuin cariin biar pas sama nama lo.”

Hangyul menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan bangga dalam hati.

Cuma ternyata si Cakep nggak sepolos yang dia kira, kalau ditilik dari pipi dan telinganya yang langsung memerah karena malu tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Hangyul gemes banget. Pengen nyubit tapi belum kenal, mungkin nanti. Jadi sekarang ia cuma bisa diam-diam menyubit sisi tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian meringis sendiri karena ternyata sakit juga walaupun dicubit sendiri.

“Nama gue Yohan,” katanya malu-malu. “... Lo?” tanyanya semakin malu lagi, kini merah di wajahnya sudah menjalar hingga ke leher.

“Hangyul.”

“... Kita ntar rebutan empat huruf,” sahut Yohan, penting banget.

Hangyul berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju. “Kalo gitu kita perlu menetapkan penghargaan sebagai hadiah perlombaan rebutan nugget. Lo liat nggak, sosis yang gede itu, di deket lo,” Hangyul menunjuk _section_ di dekat Yohan.

Yohan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, mengangguk, kemudian menatap Hangyul bingung.

“Itu namanya bratwurst. Balapan cari nugget sesuai nama, yang kalah berarti lebih kecil dari bratwurst.”

Tawa Yohan meledak sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya saking tinggi volumenya. Masih dengan menutup mulutnya ia mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol dengan tangan yang lain. Kemudian balik badan dan bertekad mengalahkan Hangyul.

Mereka baru saja kenal belum ada lima menit yang lalu tapi sudah sikut-sikutan di depan kotak nugget. Sikut-sikutan pelan, karena tindakan anarkis dilarang di tempat umum. Hangyul kalah tapi senyum lebar Yohan dan cerewetnya waktu menggodanya lucu banget, dia sama sekali nggak keberatan.

Lucu juga melihat wajah Yohan memerah lagi karena lelah dan kebanyakan tertawa selama pertandingan mereka. Mungkin karena wajah Yohan lucu itulah ia bukannya pamit dan melanjutkan aktivitas belanjanya, justru menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yohan membeli berbagai bahan makanan yang gampang diolah di kos.

Mereka berkali-kali ribut perkara sereal, bubur dan mie instan. Tapi buat Hangyul semuanya bener-bener nggak buruk karena mereka berdua bahkan sempat bertukar nomer HP karena Hangyul janji akan mengajarkan resep-resep yang gampang via chat.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kasir ketika Hangyul bertanya, “lo habis ini ada acara atau urusan gitu nggak?”

Yohan berpikir sejenak, “nggak ada sih. Gue dateng seminggu lebih awal biar punya waktu buat siap-siap. Jadi paling cuma beres-beres sama belajar hidup sendiri.”

Hangyul menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. “Ke rumah gue mau nggak? Deket kok dari sini. Mama mau bikin saos tomat homemade gitu, enak banget gue nggak boong. Kalo lo mau dipekerjakan ntar gue bujuk Mama biar lo dibawain saos juga?”

“Kita baru ketemu guenya udah mau lo eksploitasi aja.”

“Mumpung ada yang kecantol sama pesona gue waktu menjelaskan daya tarik frozen food.”

Yohan tertawa lagi. Hangyul mulai bertanya-tanya Yohan sering tertawa termasuk menguntungkan bagi dia atau nggak sih soalnya kadang tiba-tiba ia jadi susah bernapas dan pengen banget ngeluarin ponsel untuk mengabadikan tawa itu. Bingung (lagi), jadi ia mengekori saja lelaki yang baru dikenalnya yang sudah tiba gilirannya membayar. Hangyul mengamati teman barunya itu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan tas belajaan dari sana.

Wow, cakep dan cinta lingkungan. Sepertinya Hangyul jatuh cinta sedikit.

“Boleh deh. Lumayan juga gue bisa belajar bikin saos sekalian.”

Hangyul bahkan lupa kalau ajakannya belum dijawab. “Padahal habis ini lo mau gue culik.”

“Dih emang lo kuat ngadepin gue? Paha gue lebih gede. Itunya juga lebih gede. Berdasarkan pertandingan kita tadi.”

Mau nggak mau Hangyul menunduk dan napasnya jadi tersendat lagi karena _wow those are some thick thighs right there_. Padahal punya Hangyul juga gede, tapi Yohan memang lebih gede. Tenggorokan Hangyul kering sedikit.

“Gue culiknya pake mobil, tolol. Nggak nyambung lu.”

“Oh kita ke sana pake mobil? Katanya deket?”

“Emang deket, kita jalan kaki kok.”

Pundak Hangyul ditoyor pelan (tapi sakit). “Tolol.”

Sepanjang jalan mereka berantem nggak jelas seolah sudah kenal dari orok, bukan baru saja ketemu belum ada setengah jam yang lalu. Hangyul hampir terperosok ke selokan karena Yohan mendorongnya pakai tenaga kuda. Oke ternyata bukan kuda tapi dia sabuk taekwondonya dua level di atas Hangyul. Tas belanjaan Yohan hampir terlempar dan isinya berhamburan karena Hangyul salah sasaran waktu mau mendorong tubuh Yohan.

Hangyul suka banget lihat wajah Yohan yang memerah baik karena malu maupun ketika ketawa. Ketawanya juga lucu banget seolah candaan Hangyul selucu itu padahal biasa saja. Cantik banget bagaimana merah itu menjalar cepat ke telinga dan lehernya. Merah persis tomat. Cuma tentu saja Yohan jauh lebih cakep daripada tomat. Yohan bisa dimakan juga nggak ya? Mereka baru kenal hari ini sih, jadi mungkin akan ditanyakan satu bulan lagi, atau dua bulan, atau nggak tanya sama sekali juga nggakpapa sih, yang penting Yohan sering-sering ketawa karena Hangyul lagi.

Hangyul tetap senang walaupun sesampainya di rumah Mamanya bertanya “mana tomatnya?” yang dijawab dengan tatapan kosong Hangyul dan kedua tangannya yang sama kosongnya.

* * *

Jujur walaupun Hangyul suka banget Yohan ketawa tapi sekarang rada khawatir juga Yohan belum berhenti dari tadi berangkat lagi dari rumah Hangyul. Mukanya merah banget dan kentara kalau dia buru-buru mengambil napas di sela-sela tawanya.

Khawatir dan malu juga sih diketawain sampai begitu karena kebodohannya. Tapi Hangyul salut juga tadi Yohan masih sanggup menahan tawanya di depan Mamanya, cuma wajahnya berkerut-kerut lucu sambil salaman dan memperkenalkan diri. Baru setelah mereka keluar dari rumah baru lah suara tawa yang hari ini banyak memenuhi indera pendengarannya lolos. Suaranya membahana dan yang punya tawa sampai membungkuk-bungkuk karena sulit bernapas.

Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini Hangyul menunggu tawanya usai. Kali ini sambil bersedekap dan mengetukkan sebelah kakinya di tanah, pura-pura ngambek. Yohan yang menyadari wajah ngambek Hangyul tertawa lagi sebelum buru-buru meneguk napas banyak-banyak untuk menghentikan tawanya.

“Diketawain ngambek deh lu, kayak bocah SD,” Yohan menjawil pipinya usil.

Hangyul mendelik. Berani-beraninya.

(Berani-beraninya dia membuat muka Hangyul panas karena malu, pasti sudah mulai memerah juga. Semoga Yohan nggak sadar).

“Ayok, gue temenin ke sana lagi. Gantian lo yang gue temenin sampai kasir. Biar nggak kelupaan lagi.”

Hangyul merutuk selama beberapa menit. Tapi presensi Yohan dengan tas belanjaan yang berayun ritmis di sebelahnya cukup menyenangkan. Walaupun jalan panasnya udah seolah neraka merembes bocor lewat aspal yang mereka pijak. Diliriknya bawaan Yohan yang terlihat menggembung penuh. Pasti berat. Ia menghentikan langkah.

Yohan refleks ikut berhenti.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa diraihnya tali tas yang bergantung di pundak Yohan, kemudian ditariknya pelan.

“Apaan?” tanya Yohan bingung. Ini kenapa bocah satu tiba-tiba narik tasnya? Mau dibawa lari? “Mau jambret tas gue? Isinya nugget sama sosis kan lo liat tadi.”

Hangyul mendesis pelan, nggak terima dikatain mau jambret tas isi sosis. Dia juga punya! Maksudnya di rumah juga ada sosis. “Mau gue bawain belanjaannya.”

“Ngapain?” tanya Yohan lagi.

“Keliatan berat?”

“Kalo lo bawa jadi nggak berat?”

“Nggak gitu!” Hangyul mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sumpah hari ini aneh banget. “Aduh sini gue bantuin bawain, nggak enak gue lo kesana kemari nggak jelas bawa belanjaan segini banyak. Gara-gara gue juga kan soalnya, rencana bikin saos tomatnya juga nggak jadi.”

“Gue nggakpapa kok bawa sendirian, suer. Tapi mau bantuin juga boleh deh, nih. Satu tali lo pegang, satunya gue pegang.”

Hangyul bengong. Yohan ternyata aneh juga. Tapi ya sudah, ia terima sebelah tali tas itu.

Jadi mereka berjalan beriringan dengan membawa satu tas belanja di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Sesi memilih dan membeli tomat tadi selama di supermarket berjalan lancar tanpa siaran ulang musikal _The Tomato Song_. Yang ada mereka sempat berdebat tentang tomat tuh sayur atau buah? Seperti layaknya anak jaman sekarang pada umumnya yang hobi berantemin makanan. Nggak ada hasil dan kesimpulannya. Mereka sepakat buat nyimpen perdebatannya kapan-kapan lagi kalau objek perselisihannya nggak di depan mata, khawatir mereka sakit hati.

Yohan memastikan Hangyul nggak meleng kemana-mana karena memang udah semacam karakter kepribadian buat terdistraksi sama hal-hal yang lebih menarik.

(Sebenernya nggak susah sih karena bagi Hangyul yang paling menarik sore ini ada dalam bentuk sesosok lelaki yang baru dikenalnya hari ini itu).

Ya sudah pokoknya kesimpulannya, hari ini Hangyul sukses membeli tomat-tomat merah itu.

“Lo habis ini mau pulang?” tanya Hangyul sambil memastikan posisi tas belanjanya aman di pundaknya.

“Iya lah. Udah sore. Gara-gara siapa nih gue sampe sore begini justru keliling kompleks?” tanya Yohan dengan sebelah alis diangkat, pura-pura sebal.

(Hangyul berharap sebalnya memang pura-pura).

“Mau gue anter pulang ke kos?”

“... Hah? Takut gue nyasar ya?”

Sebenarnya Hangyul sama sekali nggak memikirkan alasan dibalik ajakannya, sih. Tadi itu impulsif. Tapi mumpung diberi celah, “iya. Lo baru kan di sini? Kalo lo nyasar atau diculik gue jadi kehilangan manusia potensial buat dieksploitasi.”

Yohan mencibir, “udah gue duga emang buat lo gue cuma tenaga kerja murah.”

“Jangan ngambek gitu, nih soda,” Hangyul mengulurkan sekaleng soda dingin dari tas belanjaannya. Ingat dari perbincangan mereka tadi selama di jalan kalau Yohan suka banget segala macam soda.

Entah karena ini sudah sore atau memang sinar muka Yohan yang berubah cerah ketika menerima kaleng sodanya dengan terima kasih yang nadanya melengking tinggi karena _excited_ membuatnya merasa senyaman itu. Rasanya Hangyul mau bekerja keras biar bisa akuisisi semua perusahaan soda di dunia. Biar Yohan bisa minum soda terus. Tapi nanti bikin cepet mati kali ya. Ya udah kerja kerasnya nggak jadi.

Jalan kaki ke kos Yohan pelan-pelan tapi mereka berdua nggak banyak bicara. Ini karena Yohan minum sodanya sambil jalan jadi pelan-pelan. Kalau kenapa diamnya, kurang yakin juga. Tapi Hangyul senang diam bersama Yohan sama menyenangkannya dengan cerewet bersama Yohan.

“Udah sampe,” kata Yohan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hangyul dari pikirannya.

Yohan menertawakan ekspresi kagetnya. “Mikirin apa sih lu? Sampe kaget gue ajak omong.”

Hangyul menggaruk tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. “Besok ketemu lagi mau nggak? Ke rumah gue? Kali ini gue janji lo pulang bawa sebotol sambel tomat, nggak kayak tadi.” Hangyul juga nggak tahu kenapa cuma bilang seperti ini saja dia malu setengah mati, tapi rasanya kali ini gantian dia yang warna mukanya sama dengan tomat-tomat yang ia bawa.

Raut wajah Yohan melembut, dan bukan tawa, melainkan senyum manis dengan gigi-gigi kelinci lucunya sedikit menyapa yang terhias di wajahnya. “Oke. Siapin makanan yang banyak buat gue, ya.”

Hangyul hanya menjulurkan lidah kekanakan, kepalang bingung juga sih, saking malunya, mau jawab apa. Jadi dia mundur perlahan dan melambaikan tangan ragu, “ya udah gue pulang dulu, ya.” Ia terdiam sejenak. “Sampai ketemu besok?”

“Kabarin kalo udah nyampe rumah ya. Dan oke!” jawab Yohan riang, tangannya melambai-lambai antusias.

Hangyul balik badan dan pulang.

* * *

**From: Yohan**

tomat aman?

ga ada yang jatoh kan?

**To: Yohan**

Yg harusnya lu tanyain tuh GUE

**From: Yohan**

hadah

yaudah, lo aman? jatoh ga?

**To: Yohan**

Gwnya sih nggak jatoh

**From: Yohan**

trs???

**To: Yohan**

Ya udah? Lu pengennya gw jatoh apa gimana sih?

**From: Yohan**

GA GITU YA HEI

(Guenya sih nggak jatoh, tapi kayaknya gue jatuh hati, jatuh cinta, batin Hangyul).

(Kayaknya mulai hari ini liat tomat akan membuat Hangyul teringat pada Yohan).

(Dan hari ini berubah dari Hari Paling Membingungkan menjadi Hari Paling Menyenangkan buat Hangyul).


End file.
